


little guard dog

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [39]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick meets an old friend, Charlotte gets bribed, and Ellie has a moment.





	little guard dog

Nick felt his eye twitch in irritation, eyes locked on his daughter who was _deliberately_ picking up one Cheerio at a time and then taking tiny bites out of it like it was a freakin' mini donut.   
  
"C'mon princess, we're going to be late!" He groaned, glancing at his phone to see they had to leave in five minutes to not be late.  
  
It was his day to watch Charlotte, which meant he had to take her on his little coffee trip. Last week an old friend from the academy e-mailed him (and a few others) asking if anyone was free to meet up, Monica would only be in town for a week but wanted to catch up. Nick hadn't seen Monica since before he went undercover for the first time, they were friends who were leaning towards more back then having gone on a few dates. But he went undercover, and she got a job offer in Los Angeles.   
  
Ellie had been fine with it, saying it had been years since but he had no choice but to bring Charlotte because no way was he skipping on dad duty to meet her.   
  
Nick probably would have talked about his daughter the whole time anyway, so it wasn't as if it was a big loss. But he was looking forward to seeing his old friend, now if only Charlotte would _hurry up._   
  
Charlotte made eye contact as she took another Cheerio...taking a small bite.  
  
"Charlotte seriously?!"  
  
"Eating is art daddy! There's no rushing art!"  
  
"Wha-"   
  
He stopped. That sounded rehearsed..  
  
His phone pinged with a text, effectively distracting him from his thoughts.   
  
By the time she was satisfied with how many Cheerios she ate, they were fifteen minutes late. Monica looked bored as they walked in the coffee shop, her face lightening up when she spotted them.   
  
"Nick! It's been so long!"   
  
"Hey Monica." He grinned, and they moved in to hug but a sudden _growling_ from beside Nick made Monica jump back.  
  
Charlotte was baring her teeth like a dog, still making growling noises.   
  
"Charlotte!" Nick scolded. He gave his friend an apologetic look, but she was smiling amused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with her today."   
  
First it was her fighting a bath, followed by fighting about getting dressed, then about what to wear, and after that was the Cheerios.   
  
Monica waved it away, saying something along the lines of kids being kids as they sat down.   
  
When they were settled and had coffee in front of them (a small smoothie for Charlotte), conversation flowed as if they had been talking all these years. They caught up on each others life, talked about their academy days, but completely avoided any talk of the 'almost' that they were. Which was fine by him.  
  
Monica had then turned to Charlotte with a friendly smile. She had been eyeing Monica the whole time as if studying her.   
  
"And aren't you adorable!" Monica said to her in a baby voice, making Nick cringe knowing Charlotte hated it, and then reached out to give her cheek a pinch.  
  
Before he could even do anything, Charlotte had _snapped her teeth_ at Monica's hand with another growl. Monica quickly pulled back, almost knocking her chair over in the process.  
  
"Charlotte Laura Torres!" Nick scolded. "God Monica, I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's uh- it's okay..I should get going anyway- I have that seminar tomorrow to get ready for."  
  
Monica was out the coffee shop door minutes later.   
  
Nick narrowed his eyes at his grinning daughter who was humming around her straw.  
  
It was only seconds later it clicked.   
  
Purposely driving him crazy today, making him late, her acting like a literal attack dog. That comment about how 'eating is art' that sounded rehearsed.  
  
 _Ellie!_

* * *

  
  
He got his confirmation when she came home and Charlotte rushed outside to greet her. Nick watched from the window as Ellie slipped her something with a high-five. Charlotte ran inside and past him giggling.   
  
"Hey! How was coffee with Monica?" Ellie asked, giving him a kiss.   
  
He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed on her. "Don't act innocent!"  
  
"What?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You _bribed_ our daughter!"  
  
Ellie scoffed as if the idea was insane. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Jealousy!"  
  
"...Of a woman from years ago that you never actually dated?"  
  
"Yes! Like that line you told her about _eating being an art_ wouldn't clue me in!"   
  
Ellie sighed loudly, throwing her hands up. "Fine! It was all my idea!"   
  
Nick tried keeping a straight face but cracked, a smile forming on his lips that turned into a chuckle. Ellie looked a little offended for a second before he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.   
  
"You're a crazy woman, and I love you."   
  
Her cheeks colored. "It was completely childish, I'm sorry."  
  
Nick only hummed in response as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Ellie giggled kissing him back.   
  
"Where'd this jealousy even come from?" He asked her. "I know you were fine before."  
  
Ellie gave a sheepish look. "Delilah and I may have looked her up..when I saw how gorgeous she was- she looked like she stepped out of a magazine!"   
  
"Ellie." Nick put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "She has nothing on you."  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm your wife." She mumbled. "God we've been married for four years I'm being ridiculous-"  
  
"Babe." He said sternly interrupting. "I meant it. Not only are you beautiful to me, but it goes beyond that. She's not _you_. Monica can be the most attractive woman on earth and it won't even matter."  
  
"It won't?" She asked in a small voice.   
  
"No. She's not the mother of my child, she's not the adorable nerd, the weirdo who gets flustered and anxious over the smallest things, she's not the one who does that creepy food association thing, she's not the one who will literally chop someone's hand off if they try stealing from her plate of fries, the one who will sit at a desk for hours at work fine but sits anywhere else including the tables and counters at home-"  
  
"Nick!" Ellie said loudly with a laugh, cheeks completely pink.   
  
He grinned. "The point is, I love you and she can never compare."   
  
"I love you too." Ellie mumbled, biting her lip trying not to smile.   
  
"You better." He teased, kissing her again as she laughed.   
  
"Ugh get a room!"  
  
They ripped apart, gaping at Charlotte standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
" _Charlotte_!" Both of them said simultaneously in a scolding tone.  
  
"Where'd you even get that from?!" Ellie asked with a frown.   
  
"Too young to be saying that.." Nick mumbled under his breath, making a face.  
  
"Tori says it when her parents kiss!" Charlotte makes a face. "It's icky, you should stop."  
  
"That's it!" Nick puts on a pretend angry look as he runs up the stairs, Charlotte lets out a high pitched squeak taking off to her room.  
  
Ellie grins as childish laughter reaches her ears. 


End file.
